Zorro a des problèmes
by guywilliamszorro
Summary: Réécriture de la série Zorro de Disney saison 1 épisode 21 ( échappé au piège )
1. Chapitre 1

réécriture chap1 Zorro disney saison 1 episode 21 Échappé au piège

Chapitre 1

Un beau et chaud soleil pesait sur la ville de Los Angeles. Les vitres des maisons renvoyaient une lumière presque aveuglente. Un peu à l'abrir du soleil se dressaient côte à côte la caserne et la prison.  
Sans doute par peur les péons n'approchaient pas de ses lieux ombragers et préfèré discutaient entre eux en plein soleil dans la chaleur étouffante de cette journée.

Aucun d'eux ne prenné le risque de passer dans l'ombre des bâtiments militaires. C'était le capitaine Ortega qui les terrifiaient car c'était un homme cruel. Un homme portant un grand chapeau de paille s'avança en longant la prison son oeil fixant la sentinelle qui fesait les cents pas. Quant celui ci eu le dos tourné l'homme se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et observa la cour intérieur de la caserne. Ce qu'il vu lui fit lâché un cris de surprise et d'horreur.  
Il tourna sur lui même et couru vers un groupe de péons en criant : " Ils ont eu Zorro ! Zorro est pris ! Zorro est le prisonnier d'Ortega ! "

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent brusquement la consternation se peignit sur tout les visages.  
L'homme fit ainsi le tour de la place informant tout ce qu'ils croisaient de la terrible nouvelle.

Bientôt tout les péons étaient réunis sur la place insultant Ortega avec toute sorte de jurons. La porte de la prison s'ouvrit le sergent Garcia apparut toussa pour faire taire les bavards puis il se racla la gorge est dit d'une voix forte " un peu de silence j'ai une annonce à faire de la part de notre cher comandant " au même moment une cage à roulette sortit de l'enceinte de la prison.  
Au fond de cette cage il y avait Zorro toujours masqué. Dans ce tumulte on vit enfin Diego et son serviteur Bernardo sans comprendre il s'avencèrent vers la foule. Garcia repris lisant son papier " Le hors la loi Zorro a été capturé aujourd'hui a midi pile il sera publiquement démasqué puis pendu "

Un silence de mort avait envahit la place tout entière. Garcia continua " ce décret est signé par le comandant de Los Angeles. Notre comandant Ortega " Garcia s'avança vers Diego pour échappé aux projectiles des péons enragé. " Diego vous avez vu Zorro a était capturé "

le jeune homme esquissa un sourire " je vois sergent mais dites moi comment avez vous fait pour lui mettre la main dessus ? " demanda Diego intrigé

" Oh Don Diego c'était magnifique... heu... " il parut hésité puis repris " je ne sais pas le comandant na rien dit à personne et je n'été pas là " avoua t il d'une voix piteuse. "c'est bien dommage sergent si vous l'aviez capturé vous même sa vous aurais fait une belle récompense" " oui Diego mais vous savez Zorro était gentille pour les pauvres tout de même il va me manquer ... excusé moi don Diego mais je dois vous laissez le devoir m'apelle " "mais je vous en pris faite sergent le devoir avant tout " lui lança le jeune de la Vega avec un sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2

Diego oublia aussitôt le bon gros sergent et fit signe a Bernardo de le suivre discrètement derrière des tonneaux de vins.

Tout en parlant il faisait de grand geste car il se méfiait des regards des indiscrets et des espions qui pouvait y avoir avec les gestes qu'il faisait on croyait vraiment que Bernardo été sourd même si Diego parler en même temps.

Diego chuchota tout en promenant son regard aux alentour « il ne faut pas qu'il pende un innocent ...ou alors c'est une ruse d'Ortega pour attirait le vrai Zorro dans un piège...bon va chercher mes affaires je vais prendre une chambre à la taverne pour cette nuit. Hum Bernardo les habits de... »Bernardo hocha la tête et traça un Z dans les airs « c'est cela » confirma le jeune homme.

Bernardo tourna les talons Diego le regarda s'éloigner il respira profondément et rentra dans l'auberge où il réserva une chambre pour la nuit puis il sassi a une table et commanda un verre de vin

Dans son bureau Ortega était assis devant une montagne de papier administratif qui semblait être arrivé là après une tempête a cote de lui se trouver Galindo

« Ils vont vite comprennent que ce n'est pas le vrai et le plan va tomber à l'eau » marmonna Galindo

« Les péons sont bêtes ne vous en faites pas le plan va marcher » répondit le commandant

Quant Diego sortit de l'auberge un vent chaud soufflet et il pu apercevoir sous une bâche qui c'été légèrement soulevais deux hommes deux fusils et deux pistolets

Plus de doute il s'agissait bien d'un plan pour capturer le véritable Zorro il tourna les talons et se joignit poliment a un groupe de péons

« Que ce passe-t-il ?il n'y a plus de travail pour que vous soyez tous là ? Y a-t-il une fête qui ce prépare ? » Interrogeât calmement Diego

« Non ce n'est pas une fête du tout nous ne sommes pas venu nous amusez croyais moi » déclara froidement un homme

Diego désigna la cage « vous voulez le délivré ? »

Le péon le fixa « c'est notre ami don Diego » Diego hocha la tête pensif il ne pouvait pas laissez ses hommes être victimes de leur bonnes intention envers Zorro « mais c'est un hors la loi un bandit sa tête est mise à prix renoncez a votre projet vous risquez d'être arrêté » tenta maladroitement le jeune don

« Non don Diego il a fait tellement pour nous tous nous ne pouvons pas le laissez ce faire pendre c'est le seul homme a nous protéger de la violence d'Ortega » et il partit

Diego ne pouvais rien faire contre leur besoin de se rendre utile leur affection pour Zorro le touché

Diego aperçu Bernardo ils entrèrent vivement dans l'auberge

Ortega apparu enfin tous les péons se précipitèrent vers la cage ou se trouver le faux Zorro au même instant rapide comme la foudre Tornado apparu Zorro cria « je suis Zorro sauvez-vous c'est un piège d'Ortega ! »

« Mais et l'autre ? »

« Un imposteur un soldat »lança vivement Zorro ils tirèrent sur le masque un soldat ! « C'est vrai c'est une ruse « crièrent les péons

« Sauvez vite avant qu'il ne vous arrête il vous ferez mettre à mort sauvez-vous » cria Zorro

Les péons partirent en courant

Zorro tira sur la bride de tornado qui se retourna les soldats se jetèrent sur les péons Zorro fit cabrais volontairement Tornado pour que les soldats s'occupe de lui et que les péons eu le temps de partir

Dans le tumulte la voix de Garcia remonta « c'est le vrai Zorro mon comandant ! » Ortega hurla « attrapez-le vite »

Zorro tenta d'échappé à ses poursuivant mais Tornado trébucha sur une des charrettes laissez la a cause de la zizanie sans doute part un péon et le cheval tomba au sol Zorro fut désarçonné et tomba lourdement au sol

« Zorro est pris » s'écria joyeusement Ortega


	3. Chapter 3

réécriture chap3

Ortega poussa un cris de joie quant il vit son pire ennemi Zorro projeté par-dessus l'encolure de son cheval et rouler dans la rue poussièreuse.

Zorro reprenait ses esprits et se relevé déjà tout en portant une main à son épée.

C'était trop tard malheuresement.

Ortega fit tournoyait son lasso au dessus de sa tête et le lança dans la direction de l'homme masqué.

Le noeud coulant vint s'enrouler d'un seul coup autour de notre héros Les bras collés au corp par l'épaisse corde Zorro était désormais incapable d'agir.

Cette fois c'était bel et bien le vrai Zorro qui été prisonier du commandant Ortega.

Un cris d'horreur sortis de toutes les bouches.

Ivre de joie Ortega piqua les flanc de son cheval qui partit au galop.  
Aussitot Zorro fut violement plaqué au sol et trainé sur la place comme une poupée de chiffon.  
Trainé par le cheval d'Ortega le corp de Zorro rebondissait durement sur les cailloux.

Affolé les péons lançaient toute sortes de projectiles sur le commandant qui se hâta de rentré dans la cour de la caserne à l'abris des péons qui semblaient être devenus fous.

Une fois à l'abris de la colère des péons Ortega enferma Zorro dans une des cellules mis précieusement la clef dans la poche de son uniforme et rentra dans son bureau pour rédiger son rapport de la matiné.  
On toqua à la porte.

" Qui est là ? " interrogat Ortega exaspèré de ne pas pouvoir finir le meilleur rapport de sa carrière

" Le sergent Garcia "

" Entré " marmonna le commandant

" Dites mon capitaine qu'allez vous faire de Zorro ? " demmanda Garcia qui était visiblement tendu " Je vais le torturé pour qu'il me dise ou est sa cachette "  
" le torturé ? " interrogat Garcia livide

" hé bien oui "

Garcia en eu les larmes aux yeux.

Impassible il se dirigea sans un regard pour le pauvre sergent vers l'armoire là il pris un fouet et un poignard et sortit en prenant la direction des prisons.


	4. Chapitre 4

réécriture chap4

Entre temps Tornado était rentré à l'hacienda de son maitre et avez piaffé devant l'entré jusqu'à ce que Alexandro inquiet le rejoigne.

Il avait alors sellé son propre cheval et était partit au village juste après c'être occupé de Tornado.

A peine arrivé sur la place il compris a cause des bruit de foule que Zorro avait était capturer et qu'il serait démasquer et pendu le lendemain.

Affolé pour son fils il s'approcha de la caserne et vis Ortega qui tenais dans sa main un fouet et un poignard puis il vit Zorro son fils à travers les barreaux d'une des cellules.

Sans perdre un instant il repartit ému et profondement inquiet par ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

Il n'avait plus que jusqu'à midi pour sortir son fils de là il ne pouvais agir seul et il aurait besoin d'aide.

Il repartit donc rapidement sur son cheval jusqu'à l'hacienda de son grand ami le señor Torres.

Quant il arriva il exposa vivement a don Nacho la situation et ce lui ci tout aussi inquiet que lui par la terrible nouvelle accsepta tout de suite la proposition de son ami car il devait la vie à Zorro.

Cette nuit ils allaient ensemble sauvé Zorro des griffes d'Ortega.

Cette nuit un sauvetage aurait lieu au pueblo de Los Angeles.


	5. Chapter 5

réécriture chap5

40 coups de fouet c'est ce que venait de décider Ortego juste ce qui fallait pour faire souffrir Zorro sans le tué.

Il ouvrit la cellule et empoigna Zorro le fesant sortir de la cellule.

Il prit une corde et attacha les poignets du hors la loi a un piquet en bois.

Puis il pris son fouet et commença a fouetté avec rage Zorro.

Zorro serrait les dents pour ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait.

Au bout de 30 coups Zorro commença a gémir de douleur sans qu'il puisse retenir ses gémissements ce qui acsentua le sourire d'Ortega.

Quant le commandant lui eu administré les 40 coups prévu et qu'il le détacha Zorro ne tenais plus sur ses jambes et tomba a genou sur le sol poussièreux.

A contre coeur Zorro gémissait son dos lui faisait si mal qu'il ne pouvait pas ravalé ses gémissements au grand bonheur d'Ortega dont le sourire augmenté a chaque gémissement que poussait le renard.

Le commandant s'abaissa a la hauteur de l'homme masqué.

" Ou est votre cachette ? "

Dans son état et sous l'emprise de la douleur Zorro du faire un gros effort pour ne pas lui dire.

Car si il le disait sa impliquerais son père et Zorro savait par instint que son père avait déjà une idée pour le sortir de là.

Soudain le poignard du commandant penaitra dans son côté droit provoquant un cris de douleur de la part de Zorro.

Il pouvait déjà sentir le liquide chaud et rougeâtre s'échappé de la blessure.

Zorro savait que si il devait tenir jusqu'à la nuit avec le côté en sang il avait tout interrêt à ce que Ortega est fini sa torture.

Ce fut le cas le commandant remis Zorro dans la cellule.

Il ferma à double tour et serra la clef dans sa main comme si il s'agissait du bijou le plus précieux.

Puis il la rangea dans son uniforme et rentra dans son bureau.

Zorro lui serrai sa blessure avec sa main pour essayer de maintenir l'hémoragie.

Il gémissait toujours bien qu'il faisait de son mieu pour retenir ses gémissements.

Il n'espèré d'une chose que la nuit tombe et que son père ,sans pour autant mettre sa vie en danger, vienne le tiré de là. 


	6. Chapter 6

réécriture chap6

La nuit venait de tombé.

Alexandro et Torres ont pénétré dans la caserne en ayant vérifié qu'aucun garde ne ce trouvé là près à donné l'alerte.

Ils arrivèrent tout deux devant la cellule.

Alexandro remarqua tout de suite que son fils n'allait pas bien du tout.

" Señor Zorro nous sommes venus vous sortir de la qui a les clefs ? " demmanda Torres " c'est Ortega elles sont dans son uniforme " chuchota Zorro en retenant un gémissement de douleur ce qui n'échappa pas a son père qui fronça les sourcils inquiet.  
Torres et Alexandro laisèrent Zorro seul et entrairent discretement dans la caserne. Ensuite ils ouvrirent la porte du bureau du capitaine.  
Ce lui ci était trop occupé a finiolé son rapport et ne releva même pas la tête sans doute pensant qu'il s'agissait de Galindo.

Mais le contacte d'une lame froide sur son coup le fit tréssair. L'homme qui le menacé était derrière lui ce qui rendais impossible pour le commandant de savoir de qui il s'agissait.  
" Les clefs capitaine ! maintenant ! " dit Alexandro d'une voix qui caché mal son émotion Ortega été tellement surpris qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'agissait de la voix d'Alexandro et de toute façon il n'était pas doué pour reconnaitre quelqu'un rien qu'à la voix.  
Il porta une main a son costume et en sortir un trousseau de clef.  
Torres lui pris les bras et les attachèrent à la chaise puis il pris un morceau de tissus d'un napperon posé sur le bureau et baillonat Ortega.  
Alexandro et lui sortir.  
Torres ouvris la cellule ou se trouver Zorro.  
La cellule été faiblement éclairé par une lampe à pétrole.  
Cette lumière fit voir au deux hommes la blessure de l'homme masqué.  
Zorro voulu se levé.  
Mais il avait perdu trop de sang et c'était vidé d'à peut près toute son énergie vital.  
Zorro hancela mais Alexandro le reteint dans ses bras.  
" gracias " souffla Zorro d'une voix affaibli Avec l'aide de Torres et de son père Zorro réussis tant bien que mal à sortir de la caserne.  
Il y avait deux chevaux.  
Alexandro et Zorro remercièrent Torres qui pris un cheval et partit.  
Alexandro aida son fils a monté sur le cheval et monta a sa suite le maintenant d'une main et tennant les reinnes de l'autres.  
Il hésita un instant devait il rentrait et soigner Zorro seul ou devait il allez voir le padre pour qu'il le soigne ? Les gémissements de Zorro lui fendirent le coeur et il décida d'aller voir le padre Felipe.  
Arrivé devant la porte de l'église il aida Zorro a décendre de cheval et le soutaint jusqu'à la porte.  
Il toqua.  
Felipe ouvra son regard exprima de l'horreur en voyant Zorro dans cet état.  
Il aida don Alexandro a soutenir Zorro qui perder et plus en plus de sang et de plus en plus d'énergie.  
On coucha le justicier masqué dans un lit et il perdit connaissance.  
L'émotion d'Alexandro était plapable.  
Felipe désinfecta les plaies et mis un bandage à son côté.  
L'heure qui suivi paru interminable aux deux hommes.  
Felipe avait été clair il avait fait de son mieux mais Zorro avait perdu beaucoup de sang son état été critique.


	7. Chapter 7

réécriture chap7

C'était sans aucun doute l'heure la plus longue que venait de vivre Alexandro.

Il n'avait cessé de regarder son fils et n'avait vu sur son front que de la fatigue et de la douleur.

Felipe était repassé plusieur fois pour vérifiez les bandages mais a chaque fois il évité de croisait le regard d'Alexandro.

Enfin Alexandro repris espoir.

Il vit peu a peu les couvertures bougées.

Puis il vit son fils ouvrire doucement les yeux.

"Señor...?" interrogeât Zorro d'une voix faible

" tout va bien vous etes au monastére St Gabriel le padre c'est occupé de soigner vos blessures. " l'informa Alexandro qui semblait être libèré d'un poid et respiré plus librement.

" Gracias " souffla Zorro

" comment te sens tu Diego ? " demmanda son père après c'être assuré que personne ne les ecoutés

" beaucoup mieu merci " répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire

" tant mieu fils tant mieu j'avou que quant j'ai vu Tornado je me suis inquièter mais quant j'ai entendu les péons disant que Zorro avait été capturer je t'avou que j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi..." la voix du vieux de la Vega tremblé

" père...tout va bien maintenant n'est ce pas ? " souris doucement Diego

" oui Diego tout va bien maintenant des que tu pourra rentré nous rentrerons "

" Je pense que nous pouvons déjà il y aura moins de soupsons si nous sommes a l'hacienda et puis vous avez dit que padre Felipe c'était occuper de mes blessures je ne vois donc pas ce qui nous retiens ici "

" Ah tu est toujours aussi buté bon si tu y tient nous allons rentrez " acsepta Alexandro en riant

Après avoir remercié le padre ils repartir ensemble comme Zorro était encore faible ce fut Alexandro qui conduisit le cheval jusqu'à la grotte.

Zorro repris l'aparence de Diego avec l'aide de son père et de Bernardo qui venait de faire pour la 151 ième fois le tour du passage secret pour ne plus stresse pour son maitre.

Alexandro lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé cette nuit.

Diego alla se couché car il était épuisé par les évènements et il s'endormis rapidement.

Bernardo et Alexandro allèrent aussi ce couchés mais ils allèrent toutes les demi-heures à tour de rôle vérifié que Diego allez bien tout en le laissant bien évidemment se reposé et dormir. 


	8. Chapter 8

réécriture chap8

Au bout de deux jours Diego était de nouveau sur pied et pouvez tout refaire comme avant grace au soin attentif de son père et de Bernardo.

Il n'y avait eu aucune visite d'Ortega ce qui avait finis de réconforter Alexandro et Nacho qu'Ortega n'avait visiblement pas reconnu.

La première chose qu'avait fait Diego quant il pu quitté son lit seul fut de descendre voir Tornado.

Il lui avait donné une pomme et lui avait dit " merci Tornado sans toi mon père ne m'aurais peut être pas retrouvé je te dois la vie mon beau Tornado gracias "

FIN 


End file.
